


Ashtoreth’s Medicine

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Children, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Gen, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Ashtoreth doesn’t need sugar





	Ashtoreth’s Medicine

Warlock was sick. The three year old was confined to his bed as his temperature remained dangerously high, leaving him at a high fever. It was difficult to get the boy to keep anything down and soon a doctor was called to have an IV used to ensure he was still getting fluids.

Brother Francis and Nanny waited as long as they could stand to before acting. They tried to let the Humans deal with it. Medicine had come a long way with Humans...surely they would be able to help the child. It was when it became obvious that the child wasn’t getting better that the two agreed that Ashtoreth needed to do something for Warlock.

“It’ll look strange for the gardener to enter the child’s room while he’s in that state. You’ll have to be the one to do it,” Aziraphale whispered, removing his disguise as the two spoke in his small cottage by the gardens. 

Ashtoreth could only nod her head, “yes…”

“You can heal him, can’t you?”

She sighed softly but nodded her head once again as she stood a little straighter. “I can heal the boy,” she assured him. She looked at him over the rim of her glasses, “but we cannot do this often. It could have consequences on what we are trying to do.”

“Understandable. It’s just that sometimes they could use a little...nudge.”

She nodded as she fixed her glasses, reaching up to adjust her hat just so. “I’m to stay with him tonight. I’ll heal him then,” she said. 

“Good luck, darling.”

Ashtoreth smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

***

Her chest ached as she sat down in a chair beside Warlock’s bed. She knew that as a demon she had no heart and therefore could not love but...but perhaps this pain felt a little similar to the sensation at any rate. She kept quiet as his parents and the doctors fluttered around the room, trying to think of anything that could break the fever. She just needed to wait.

Ashtoreth’s time came when the doctor left and she was finally able to gently coax his parents into getting some rest. “I’ll stay with the child. It won’t do any good to have you both getting sick with worry over him,” she said. A little bit of demonic influence helped to get them to finally leave.

She set to work as soon as the door was closed. Ashtoreth leaned forward, placing a hand on Warlock’s brow. She focused on the child’s body and reached out with her essence to find the sickness. Ashtoreth took hold of the sickness and she took a deep breath, pulling it out of the child and taking it into herself.

With a grunt she stood up. She made her way to the window and opened it, sticking her head out. A quick look made sure no one was around and then she spat out a large black glob from her mouth. It splattered to the ground and evaporated into the air.

“Nanny?” Warlock whispered.

She turned back to look at the boy, smiling kindly as she shut the window and walked back over to him. “How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

She ran a soothing hand through his hair, sitting beside him. “Get some sleep,” she cooed.

***

“It almost felt like before the Fall,” she later confessed to Francis. The gardener was pulling up weeds as she sat beside him, watching as Warlock happily played in some dirt and made the ants there submit to his rule. 

“You did wonderfully, my dear.”

“Do you really think so?” she asked.

Francis looked up at her and smiled, touching her arm. “I know so.”


End file.
